Vanishing Worries
by Krylancelo
Summary: Childman and Azalie are about to enbark on their own journey. It isn't something that requires much magic, but it needs a lot of love. Review and tell me your opinion!
1. Default Chapter

Azalie slowly pushed away the plate of food that was in front of her. She quietly folded her hands in her lap and proceeded to wait out her husband.   
  
Childman stared at her stubborn display of defiance, and slowly let out a sigh. Azalie was changing and he didn't know what to do. Calling on Orphen only complicated matters, and asking her did nothing to improve her moods. Childman couldn't understand why she had started to feel more and more depressed lately, and even if he were to even grasp the concept of what was bothering her. He still didn't think that'd it make much of a difference.  
  
The room that the husband and wife were in was small, and only used for eating in the daytime. The house that they had bought a year earlier was already starting to seem like home, and not just a place that held two solemn occupants. Childman was once again teaching at the tower of Fang, which was a few miles off. His hair was still a dark blue, and his eyes still as piercing and gentle as ever.  
  
Unfortunetly, Azalie had changed. Her once short hair was now down to her middle back, yet the color was still that of a beautiful dark shade of violet. Her red eyes stared relentlessly at her husband, almost daring him to say something.   
  
She herself, had been silent for over a month and wasn't planning on saying anything until she could make sure the time was right. And no, she wasn't starving herself, yet she still felt improper eating in the presence of Childman. He was, now of course an Elder at the Tower, and also a teacher.   
  
Childman quietly sighed then proceeded to stand up from the table, and walk over to where Azalie still sat. Oddly enough, she seemed to have a genuine smile on her face, and she drifted her gaze to stare up at her love.   
  
She herself then sighed, and then giggled a little. This act surprised Childman, as he hadn't seen her utter a single sound for the past month.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, the words had flown out of his mouth before he could even think of the consequences. He quickly attacked his mind with such thoughts as to how she would react, and if he'd just destroyed her interest in talking to him. To be truthful, he'd never thought he'd have to be so careful with her.  
  
Azalie smiled again, and her laughter increased until she was holding her hand daintily over her mouth. After a few more moments, Childman started to worry and he quickly asked his question again.  
  
His wife smiled, and waved her hand that had covered her mouth in his general direction.   
  
" I'm fine, and so is the baby! We're going to be parents!" She said, her eyes filled with merith.  
  
Childman's face changed to confusion to surprise, and then he quickly picked her up from her seat and hugged her. 


	2. Morning Routine Disturbed

The area was dark and cold. It seemed as if only a ghost could survive in such a place, but in reality it was only a dream.  
  
A dream that involved a dragon, a magical sword, and a young baby that the dragon's instincts hadn't really cared about. It was human, after all. Nothing that the Bloody August wanted to deal with or help. It was cast aside and left to be on it's own.  
  
Azalie quietly awoke, her voice's sharp scream never escaping her lips. Her dream made her realize her past form's feelings, and that if she'd ever return to her dragon form. ....   
  
She shut her dark, red eyes and willed herself not to think about the past. She was free of instincts and anger, and even pain.   
  
A sharp kick in her stomach made her wince. A daily reminder that pain was going to come in a few quick months. Though she did not mind, it was good, freely wanted pain. Something she'd always be aware of, because Azalie wanted to keep her little one.  
  
After a few minutes of complete silence, save for Azalie's ragged breaths and Childman's calm ones, the woman decided to get up and make breakfast that day.  
  
Then as she quietly tried to extract her body from the bed, and sit up. She felt a strong hand on her fingers that still clutched at the sheets.  
  
"You should not be up so early, Azalie. You need your rest." Childman said, his expression covered by the shadows and darkness of the room.  
  
"Hmmm, I just wanted to make some food for us. The doctor said I am supposed to eat when I am hungry, right." She replied, her red eyes mischievous as she removed her hand from her husbands.   
  
"And anyway, it's not as if I cannot move easily, and I do rest. Your the one who needs the sleep, all those hours you spend at the Tower, they cannot be healthy." Azalie said, trying to direct the converse to Childman's health.  
  
He had been quietly lately, and his skin seemed pale. Azalie had the doctor to check his vitals, but it had just been a overuse of magic abilities. The Tower had not cared, and for that Azalie wanted him to leave the overstuffed, old Tower of Fang.  
  
"Do not worry yourself over me. My time with the Tower grows shorter, and a month before our little one is due. I promise I will be here, always for you. Now, the doctor also said you need to rest. I will prepare the meal, and bring it here. Though I would like to take a walk with you after we dine, would you like it?" He asked, his blue eyes focused on hers.  
  
She waved her hands in a giving up gesture, and said, "Oh, alright! Go prepare breakfast if you please, just don't come bothering me if you burn something. Oh, and yes, a walk with you would be nice."  
  
Childman smiled as he lifted his hands and used them to guide Azalie back into bed. He then arose himself, and walked out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen area.  
  
He smiled to himself, already happy that he had won the small battle for the morning. At least she did not have any nightmares, and I am in shock that she'd have these insecurities about our child. She didn't have so many when I was born. At least no one told me she did. Childman thought as he looked around the kitchen for food supplies and enough things to prepare Azalie's favorite morning meal.  
  
Time to see if my cooking skills are up to par with hers. At last bet I think even Krylancelo cooked better than I did, but I'll surprise her. He thought, and started on their meal.  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
Gomen, it's short, but I like short starts. This story is not a alternate reality fic, because I have seen the end of the first Orphen season. Azalie has already had Childman, and he is back to his former teacher age, due to the magic of the sword of Baltanders.   
  
That was to clear things up, and it's hopefully not a huge spoil for those who have not seen the ending episodes.  
  
Also, thank you for the kind reviews. I look forward to more. Later! 


End file.
